


Coming Back

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: They fixed it, everyone is back, but Peter is not really dealing with it. He has a panic attack at school, but luckily he has friends and a father figure that are there for him.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just created this account and I'm posting stuff from my tumblr which is also @schrijverr

Peter was walking through the halls of the school, it was the first day after they defeated Thanos and it was all great. Except that it wasn’t. You see he was the only one there who remembered. They had gone back in time and fixed everyone, so no one here remembered being dusted and the five years that passed, just the heroes.  
They had brought Tony back, but Peter could still remember him dying right before his eyes. He still remembered turning in to dust and waking up without Tony on a planet in outer space. He still remembered running for his life with the gauntlet while being bombed. He still remembered.  
Of course life was good now, it was like it had been before, his last year in hell. Everyone stressing over colleges and so on. Tony and Pepper were expecting Morgan, which had to weird for them, since they already watched her grow up till four once, but Peter was excited to be in her life from the start.  
They were now also friends with Doctor Strange which was cool. Peter chilled in the sanctum from time to time and he helped with his biology homework and Wong was super cool and showed him tricks. He hoped he could learn them and one day just yeet a criminal through a portal.  
He was pulled out of his musings by Ned who bumped into him. He smiled encouraging to Peter and gently lead him down the hall. He knew how hard it was for Peter, after all he was the second person he called when he got back and he cried for a hours on the phone with him. They had also talked about how cool everything was, but Ned knew that most of it was traumatic as fuck.  
They sat in their homeroom and listened to the teacher welcoming everybody back after the disruption of two days ago. That really messed with Peter for a second, but then he realized that for the people around him it was just a weird weekend with reports of deaths that turned out to be fake and people coming from space.  
From besides him Flash leaned in and whispered: “Must have been really busy with all that by your Stark internship. Oh, I forgot, it’s fake.”  
Peter balled his fists and bit on the inside of his cheek. He blinked away tears and fresh memories. Those weren’t fake, yet here they were. He thought about everything he went through and then he thought fuck it and shot back: “Shut up, Flash. I do not need your input right now.”  
That startled Flash, he hadn’t expected puny penis to talk back. He wanted to react, but the homeroom teacher told them to be quiet so he settled for a glare. Peter turned his head away and looked out the window. The sky was clear, birds were tweeting and everything was normal. He took a deep breath and looked back to the teacher. Just go through the motions, he thought.  
And that is what he did. He walked from classroom to classroom, stared emptily at the teacher, ate when they were supposed to and ignored Flashes taunts. Ned was getting worried about him. Peter did exactly what he always did, but he had barely said anything to Ned and he had this void look in his eyes that Ned didn’t like. He missed the vibrancy and liveliness of his friend, but he didn’t say a thing about it, he just talked for the two of them and cheered inside every time Peter said something back.  
The next weeks went by all the same. Everyone knew something was up with Peter, but no one really knew what. It was so bad that even Flash had just stopped, not that Peter really noticed. He did start talking more. He told about the weekends, which he spend with Tony in the labs. His voice did always become a little tight with the name, but that decreased as well through time.  
After ten weeks he finally started to be like he had been before Thanos happened. Ned had noticed he had become better, but it wasn’t until he sassed MJ, whom they had become closer with, that Ned saw his best friend completely again. The proud look and the little smirk he gave were 100% Peter Parker.  
This was all ruined in science class three days later. The teacher had put on a documentary about Mars. They showed of the red sandy planet with the two moons and they talked about how it was named after the Roman god of War. Ned didn’t really notice it at first, but besides him Peters breath became quicker and quicker until he was practically hyperventilating.  
He got attention when he fell to the ground with wide eyes while whispering: “I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go, please.”  
He was rocking back and forth on the ground and there seemed to come no end to the constant apologies mixed with pleads. Ned dropped down next to Peter, he had seen this once before and it still haunted him. He put his hand on Peter shoulder and the other boy clutched to him in seconds while brokenly asking: “Mr. Stark?”  
Gently Ned said: “No, Peter, it’s Ned. Mr. Stark is at home right now, but he’s still here. You are here. It’s OK, whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real. Just your brain playing tricks, just focus on me. You’re in the classroom, not where you think you are. Don’t you feel that hard solid floor, do you smell the bad cafeteria food? You’re on earth and in school. Everyone is safe, it’s OK. Just breath with me.”  
Ned started breathing exaggeratedly and Peter tried to follow suit. The teacher had put the documentary off and everyone was just looking at the broken boy trying to put himself together. After a while of breathing he blinked a few times and felt Neds face, he whispered the boys name and then he felt the floor and the chair he had sat on. He took a few more breaths, before pulling out his phone.  
He called someone and no one stopped him, they didn’t even dare to move, afraid they would scare the already fragile boy. Before the first tone was done the person on the other side picked up and said something. Peter chocked on a relieved breath and he said: “You’re alive.”  
They couldn’t hear the reply, but Peter said: “It happened again. I’m sorry for bothering you.”  
Then after a second Peter answered the other person: “We, we were watching this documentary about Mars and, and it just really looked like Titan and I, I, I couldn’t help it. I just was back, back there and I was,was.”  
More tears flowed down his face, but he continued nodding at something the other said. When he could speak again Peter said: “Thank you, Tony. I will take you up on that. I’ll text May. See you.”  
Then he hung up and said to the teacher: “Can Ned or MJ please take me to the nurse. I think I’m going home.”  
She just nodded and herded him and Ned out the door before the rest of the class regained their senses. She didn’t see MJ slip out as well. In the hall they smushed Peter between them. He had once told them that he needed closeness after an attack and that Tony and he would cuddle on the couch, sometimes with Pepper or he and May would lie together in her bed.  
They sat in the nurses office for twenty minutes before the door swung open and Tony appeared. Peter shot up from his spot between Ned and MJ to fly into Tonys outstretched arms. Tony thanked them both over Peters head, then he proceeded to carry the teenager out of the office.  
Ned and MJ watched them leave and smiled sadly at each other. Peter wasn’t OK, he was far from it, but he had people around him and they would make sure he was as OK as he could be. Then they went back to their classroom to stop the rumors before they began and to kick anyone who talked shit about their friend.


End file.
